


Twister

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, boys playing Twister, if that is a thing, strip twister, this makes zero sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren challenges Levi's Squad to a game of Twister. He expects to have a good time. Will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in canon at the time when Squad Levi was still alive…  
> Do not take this story seriously… xD

“Let’s play Twister!” Eren slammed the cardboard box on top of the table, an excited look on his face.

 

“No, Eren, no!” someone had time to whisper before the squad’s leader, Levi, said, “Alright, bring it on.” and went to set up the sheet, with colored circles on it, on the floor ready for playing.

 

Petra looked horrified. “Eren you shouldn’t have suggested that.” In the background  Levi took his jacket off and put it on a table nearby.

 

Eren was perplexed as to why Twister was not well received among the Levi’s squad. “Don’t you guys like Twister?” he asked careful not to upset anyone.

 

Gunther had an apologetic look on his face. “It is not the game but the participants.”

 

“Eh?” Eren asked. “If you don’t want to play with me--” He assumed the worst. He knew he had not been in the squad for that long and it was natural that the others were suspicious of him.

 

Petra waved her hands dismissively and whispered. “Levi is an uncrowned king of Twister.”

 

Eren spluttered out a laugh. “What?!” The idea was so ridiculous that he couldn’t help it.

 

Petra shushed him before Levi heard. “You have no idea what you have agreed to. Take my word for it.” She looked truly worried.

 

Eren found their concern amusing. He took his own jacket off and prepared to win this thing.

 

How could anyone be that good at Twister?

 

He was proven wrong and not only fifteen minutes later than he started the game with Levi alone, since no one else wanted to join the fun.

 

“Left foot up in the air!” Petra called, volunteering for the job. Then the next order was, “Right foot in the air!”

 

Eren stumbled and laughed as he could not get up on his hands only. He turned to look at Levi, expecting him to stumble as well but the Captain had no problems as he kept himself balanced doing a handstand.

 

“How the fuck?” Eren asked quietly wondering how it was possible.

 

“Victory is mine,” Levi said when it was clear Erne had given up. “This will get boring and fast if you don’t take this seriously, Eren.”

 

The next game went even crazier. Eren was sure that the could win at least once but luck was not on his side. They were touching the colored circles with one foot and one hand until a call came to lift the foot up in the air as well.

 

Eren looked with fascination as Levi balanced himself on one arm.

 

“You are really good at this, shit,” Eren mumbled.

 

He received a quick smirk as an immediate answer. “You are not agile enough,” Levi told him. “But that is something you can gain over the years as you get more used to using the 3DM gear. But let’s make this more interesting, shall we?” Levi suggested.

 

Eren raised his eyebrows intrigued how on earth this could become more interesting than this. There seemed to be no way to beat this monster of a man.

 

“The loser has to strip a piece of clothing that the winner chooses. That should give you some incentive to make better choices when positioning yourself.”

 

“Okay,” Eren agreed to the ridiculous rule. At least he wouldn’t have to endure this for long at this rate.

 

A few more games showed Eren that Levi had one disadvantage and that was his height. The subtle difference was something Eren knew he could take advantage of.

 

Eren had lost his harness which Levi had said counted as one piece, and his shirt and boots. He had not yet managed to make Levi shed anything.

 

But then his chance came. He made a strategic choice which paid off. He made it hard for Levi to reach the yellow circles.

 

“Left foot to yellow!”

 

“Damn,” Levi cursed when he couldn’t reach past Eren to touch a yellow circle. “You did that on purpose.”

 

“Of course! How else am I supposed to win this?” Eren said with a grin. “Shirt off!” he exclaimed.

 

“But I still have the harness on,” Levi protested. “It will be a pain to get out off.”

 

“You said I can choose so start stripping,” Eren said smugly. He was going to make him pay for Levi’s advantage.

 

Levi grumbled something under his breath as he first undid all the straps to get to his shirt.

 

Eren took the chance to rest. He had not remembered that Twister was so taxing.

 

Petra looked impressed. “You made him lose something at least.”

 

“I am not going to lose this,” Eren said to her with confidence.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Levi commented when he finally was done taking his shirt off which he threw on the table. He added his cravat on top of the shirt. “I took this off too to make this fair.”

 

“You’ll regret that,” Eren said as they waited for Petra to call the first colors.

 

The next round was easier to win though. The luck was on Eren’s side and he managed to corner Levi on the mat after a rather long battle.

 

“You are really aggressive about winning,” Levi said when he had to give up as Eren blocked his options.

 

Eren just smirked. “Jeans off!”

 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Levi growled as he realised he’d need to take his harness off partially again! “You are truly evil.”

 

“So when will this end?” Petra called out.

 

Levi answered his in matter-of-fact tone, “Until one of us is naked.”

 

Eren was shocked to say the least. “Hey, I thought we’d stop at underwear!”

 

“Why would we?” Levi asked, giving Eren a calculating look. “You are wearing underwear, right?”

 

“Of course I am!”

 

“Good, then you got nothing to worry. Let’s continue.”

 

To Eren’s horror he lost the next round. “Are you happy now?” he asked from Levi who might have smirked briefly. Eren was not sure it was proper to prance around in his underwear in front of Petra. Then again, so was Levi.

 

“One more and I win,” the older man said.

 

“I am so going to make you take that underwear off next time,” Eren muttered.

 

“Let’s see you try.”

 

Eren lost.

 

HE.

 

HAD.

 

LOST.

 

He felt like crying. “Do I really have to take these off right here?”

 

“Petra, guys, you can go,” Levi said to his squad.

 

The men sighed in relief but Petra giggled, shaking her head on her way out.

 

“I’ll give you three more chances to win. You can keep those on if you’d like,” Levi offered.

 

“But who will take care of the wheel?”

 

“We’ll manage,” Levi told the young man. “Now, let’s get this over with.”

 

Eren had never known someone like Levi would have such a competitive side. But then again Levi had given him another chance.

 

Eren tried his best to win.

 

But the goddess of victory was not on his side. Three tries went past fast. They slipped through his fingers like sand.

 

He lost.

 

Again.

 

“Why are you so good at this?!” Eren exclaimed in desperation.

 

“You need to plan ahead and not recklessly charge in.”

 

Did the Captain just give him a life lesson while playing Twister?

 

“You lost. Pants off and I’ll take you back to your room.”

 

“What? Do I need to walk there naked?”

 

“You brought this on yourself, Eren.” Levi was clearly trying not to smile, finding his blight amusing.

 

Eren hesitated, sighing in defeat. He stripped the last piece of his clothing in front of his Captain.

 

Levi cocked his head to the side, staring openly at Eren’s junk. The last thing Eren expected to hear came out of his mouth, “Not bad.” He was clearly mocking him.

 

Eren covered himself and heard Levi snort. The Captain walked to the door. "Come on, let's go."

 

For the first time that evening Eren was blessed with luck. They saw no one on their way to Eren's room. The young man sighed with relief as soon as he was in the safety of his own room.

 

"Wear something to bed or you might catch a cold," was Levi's parting words to him.

 

Eren wasn't sure what to make of his Captain but one thing was sure, he would never challenge him into a game of Twister ever again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this story makes no sense. Don't even ask why I wrote this. BUT the idea of Levi being a fucking Twister Master just is hilarious!!!!!! Just think about it! He would own everyone in it.  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
